Hit and Sunk
by RoleModel2
Summary: PG-13.. just to be safe. it's a cute story. Read it ya'll!


Disclaimer: I don't own them...unfortunately.  
  
*Hit and Sunk*  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
1736 Local  
  
"Hit!" Mac yells smiling  
  
"Not fair you cheated, you can't peak!" Harm says laughing  
  
"No I didn't, I was just giving you a hug" Mac says sticking out her tongue  
  
"liar, you seduced me Ms. Mackenzie and for that you will have to pay" Harm says chucking a pillow at her.  
  
"Oh now your asking for it Fly boy." Mac says jumping on him.  
  
While Mac and Harm are wrestling Harriet walks in.  
  
"Ma'am everyone will be here in 15 min..." Harriet stops and her eyes go wide  
  
"Harriet!" Mac says looking from Harm to Harriet, back and forth.  
  
"Ma'am I will just...uh...you...I think I left something in the car" Harriet says with a smile on her face  
  
"Freeze Lieutenant!" Harm says getting off Mac and standing up  
  
Then Mac cuts in. "Harriet...we were just playing battle ship, then..."  
  
"Then she cheated and I was paying her back" Harm cuts off with his Flyboy grin.  
  
"I did not cheat! I was just giving you a hug!" Mac countered  
  
"Yeah from behind, you had a perfect view of my fleet!" Harm said matter-of- factly  
  
"Whatever Harm your just a sore loser" Mac said smiling  
  
"I am not your ju...."  
  
"Commander! As I was saying... everyone will be here in 15 minutes" Harriet says cutting him off and walking over to Mac's sink.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Harm said laughing then walking over to Mac's bedroom.  
  
"Harm! Where are you going?" Mac asks following him  
  
"I'm going to get changed, do you have to follow me?" Harm replies picking out a shirt out of her closet.  
  
"Since when did you have clothes in there?" Mac asks raising her eyebrow  
  
"Since I decided I want clothes in there" Harm states sarcastically and taking off his shirt.  
  
Mac just stares at him.  
  
"Do you mind?" Harm asks standing there in just jeans  
  
"Nope, not at all" Mac smiles and continues watching him.  
  
"Maaaaccc, out out out." Harm says scooting her  
  
"Hey it's my apartment!" Mac says stopping and smiling  
  
"Hey...its my... shirt...." Harm says looking around.  
  
"Ha! Okay I'm leaving flyboy, chill." Mac says walking out the door  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
2356 Local  
  
Same Night  
  
"Finally!" Mac says flopping back on her bed  
  
"Oh is the marine tired" Harm says walking in the room.  
  
"Ugh go away Harm." Mac says smiling  
  
"Ouch, I see where I'm not wanted" Harm says holding his heart smiling.  
  
"Oh aren't you funny!" Mac laughs and chucks a pillow at him  
  
"You know it" Harm says walking out of her bedroom  
  
"Hey where are you going!" Mac yells sitting up.  
  
"I'm leaving like you requested" Harm says then winks.  
  
Mac gets up and walks over to the front door where Harm is standing out side of now.  
  
"Oh I see, well then I'll see you tomorrow at work then." Mac says leaning against the side of the door.  
  
"Mm Hmm" Harm says Nodding his head  
  
"Thank you, for helping me out tonight, it was fun, I didn't think the party would turn out this good." Mac says laughing and looking around for the mess that was there before she went to her room.  
  
Harm then smiles when he sees the shocked look on her face.  
  
"Harm...where'd the mess go?" Mac asks still confused  
  
"Well since a certain Party Marine was tired...I decided I would act like a good best friend and pick a few things" Harm says with his Flyboy grin.  
  
"Harm!! Thank you soo much!!!" Mac says pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Anytime Marine, anytime" Harm says returning the hug and smiling.  
  
"Night Harm, thank again" Mac says letting go of him  
  
"No Problem, that's what I am here for" Harm says then winks and leaves.  
  
JAG Head Quarters  
  
1523 Local  
  
Next Day  
  
Break Room  
  
Harm is making coffee'.  
  
"Hey Harm" Mac says walking towards the coffee'.  
  
"Hey, I got coffee' duty today." Harm says smiling  
  
"You left my wallet at your apartment" Mac says holding it up to him.  
  
"Wait...I left YOUR wallet at your apartment?" Harm says laughing and pouring his cup  
  
"Oh shut up, you know what I meant" Mac laughs Taking a Sip of Harm's coffee'  
  
"hey hey hey that's mine." Harm says taking it away.  
  
"I was just tasting it." Mac says smiling  
  
"Wipe that smile off your face, Colonel, you were trying to steal my coffee'!" Harm says raising his eyebrows and poking Mac lightly.  
  
"Oh yes, you caught me Harm, you found out my mission in life...to steal your coffee." Mac says laughing and walking out of the room.  
  
JAG Head Quarters  
  
1834 Local  
  
Harm's Office  
  
Same Day  
  
"Hey flyboy! Are you heading home?" Mac asks walking in Harm's office and taking a seat in front of his desk.  
  
"Well take a seat Mac" Harm says sarcastically while laughing. "Yeah, hold on let me finish this part up"  
  
Mac smiles then sighs and watches Harm finish up some paper work.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you want to play Battleship again? At your place this time?" Mac asks watching his face form a smile.  
  
"Ha okay, only on one condition though." Harm says looking up at her.  
  
"And what would that be?" Mac asks raising her eyebrows.  
  
"You can't cheat." Harm says with a smile.  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
2045 Local  
  
Same Day  
  
"Harm what are you doing?" Mac asks watching him.  
  
"Nothing." Harm says biting his lower lip lightly.  
  
"Okay one more hit and I'm done if you hit the destroyer you when but...if you don't then I win cause I know where your Carrier is." Mac says seriously  
  
"Don't worry I have a plan" Harm says smiling.  
  
"Okay, let's see here I think I want to hit A...hmph" Mac was cut off by Harm's lips on hers in a gentle kiss.  
  
Harm smiles then leans in and kisses Mac again. Mac responds fully and pulls him over the game board thing. ( I don't know what its called). Harm smiles against her lips and runs his hand down the side of her body and grabs onto her ass and pulls her closer which causes her to moan.  
  
"G 5" Harm mumbles against Mac's lips.  
  
"hmm?" Mac mumbles against his  
  
"G 5" Harm says taking his lips off hers barely and smiling.  
  
"Mm Gonna have to say. Hit and sunk" Mac says and pulls his head back for another kiss.  
  
The End! hehe 


End file.
